


Skeletons Galore

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Like very short, M/M, Multi, Short Babbles, but theres a lot, headcanons galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Ever wanted to have a taste of a ship for the skeleton brothers that no one seems to have written? Or have the experience once more of reading about a pairing that you hadn't ever thought of?





	1. Batch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I really am sorry about nothing being updated in so long, but writing has been...it's been tough. I won't go into details, but it was hard to write even these mini babbles. But, I am using these shorts to ease myself back into writing, so hopefully I'll have more content soon. I hope you enjoy :D (im very sorry for lack in quality and probably poorly written smut)
> 
>  
> 
> Important Note: I am sticking with the main Four universes here, and I have a list so requesting pairs won't be an issue; everything will get written at some point ^^ What you guys can request, if you wish, are pairings of three (once again, Bledgeup will not even be an issue lol).

******Fontcest**

 

“Sans.”

 

Sans looked up from the book he was reading, finding his brother staring down at him with his arms crossed, eyelights flashing a slight orange. He sat up, preparing his magic to run. Papyrus looked _pissed_.

 

“Yeah bro?” he asked, his voice shaky and nervous. He blinked as his brother walked towards him with a slow gait, his arms lowered to his sides as he glared down at Sans. With a sudden move Sans was up in the air and firmly held close to Papyrus’ chest, the younger brother’s attitude suddenly ( _scarily_ ) gone from angry and disapproving to playful and mischievous.

 

“I have you in my trap now, Sans! You shall never escape my kisses!” And with that Sans was attacked with the most thorough of kisses, Papyrus certain to cover every bone he could get to with proofs of his love, Sans confusedly laughing the entire time.

 

It really was the most clever of japes, Sans had to agree.

 

 

 

**Fellcest**

 

Red kept a gentle hold over his brother’s hands, leading Fell across from the kitchen to the couch in the living room. Once he had sat the other down, he pushed him gently against the back of the cushions, removing the gloves the other had been wearing while he cleaned.

 

He tried to ignore the way his little brother’s hands shook in his lap, dim crimson eyelights looking anywhere but him as Red finished removing his gloves and moved them back into the kitchen before turning his full attention on Fell.

 

“How long has this one been building?” Red kept his voice quiet and void of blame, a combination he had found worked best after so many of these attacks. He watched as Fell tried to calm himself to talk to him, a deep blush of shame spread over his face. Red kept a gentle pressure on the hands he held, grounding his little brother as best as he was able, eventually cuddling close to Fell’s side and holding him close as he struggled to calm himself, leaving small kisses on his skull.

 

He wished he had never brought up having Tori and the kid come over for the weekend.

 

 

 

**HoneyKetchupBlossom**

 

The room was filled with quiet breaths and almost squeaky, nearly silent snores. Stretch could only smile as his boyfriends both curled a little more into him, both deeply asleep. The movie Papyrus had picked out hadn’t played for more than a half an hour before Sans had fallen asleep, though today had been the day he hopped back and forth between jobs.

 

Papyrus had lasted an hour before he too had nodded off, despite his rant on how impolite it was to fall asleep during date night. It wasn’t as if they saw Stretch every day like they saw each other. Stretch really didn’t mind, though he didn’t try and convince his double of that. He knew Pap had been pushing himself to stay awake like he usually did when he didn’t want to sleep.

 

No, Stretch decided as Papyrus let out a small, squeaky snort of contentment. He didn’t mind at all.

 

 

 

******Swellcest**

 

Razz smirked as he watched his brother eat a new dessert he had concocted, the blueberry jam inside staining his teeth a slight purple. The sight put a shiver through his bones, though he ignored it for the perfect opportunity laid before him.

 

“Perhaps I should have Blue come over, ‘ey Mutt?” Razz’s smirk grew as Slim gave him a confused, unassuming look. Perfect.

 

“Why? Is there a new Napstabot thing you want to show him?”

 

“No, I just thought you might like to have some more blueberry sauce, you seem to enjoy it.” Razz watched in manic glee as his brother’s face slowly straightened, realization of the magnificent pun setting in. Finally Slim simply put his head on the table in despair, Razz having to hold back loud laughter.

  
“Why are you like this.” Slim’s voice was full of pain and Razz could no longer hold in his delighted giggles.


	2. Batch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**CherryBerryBlossom**

 

Red blinked as both of his hands were almost instantly captured, Papyrus and Blue on either side as they walked down the sidewalk. He didn’t mind, not really at least, but they didn’t usually go out of their way to keep physical contact with him unless he was especially anxious.

 

Looking up to Paps only revealed that his tall boyfriend was simply looking from sight to sight as he usually did on these walks through town. He knew from experience that Papyrus enjoyed looking at the different things and baubles that were on display in the windows he passed. Red really needed to try and get that new scarf Paps had his eyes on for the past month or so.

 

Giving Blue a glance showed him acting much the same as Papyrus, if a little less interested in whatever was for sale. Which left him at a loss as to why they were both making sure he was in their reach. At least, until he caught the slight tremor in his bones. He hadn't even realized.

 

He tried to hold back tears as he really felt the calming magic flowing through his hands. His boyfriends were just too cool.

 

 

  
  
**CherryBlossom**

 

Papyrus giggled as Red pushed his face firmly in his chest, the both of them covered snugly in several layers of soft blankets. Red had not been feeling well, more likely than not because he had been falling asleep outside every night watching the stars.

 

He was all for his boyfriend’s happiness and if the night sky brought him that, Papyrus was willing to take care of him when he, inevitably, got sick.

 

“Why’re you so good to me, Pap?” Red’s voice was rough and deep, though muffled by the thick sweater Papyrus wore and weak from the cold he was afflicted with. Papyrus chuckled, holding his shaking lover closer, and laying a kiss on the top of his skull.

 

“Just go to sleep, lazybones. I’ll be here when you wake up.” It made his soul warm that not two minutes later, the other was asleep in his arms.

 

 

  
  
**Kedgeup**

 

“Sans, I swear to Asgore!” Sans could only continue his rampant shortcuts through the house, dodging his furious lover’s attempts to catch him. Eventually, however, he slipped up. Ending up in an empty room and having last seen the other downstairs, Sans took a moment to breath, only to have the back of his hood suddenly tugged, his small body following. He wriggled for a moment, but soon gave up, giving a sheepish smile to the pissed skeleton holding him.

 

“I don’t know what you thought would happen, Sans. You know better than this.” Fell was indeed very angry, and to be honest Sans could understand why. Getting into a fight in Underfell, of all places, was a near-certain death sentence for the one HP monster. It didn’t matter that Sans had been attempting to save Fell from a wayward attack, and it didn’t matter that he hadn’t even gotten hit.

 

What really hit home, however, was the worry that tinged Fell’s anger. He’d do anything to alleve it, and so leaned up in a quick motion, locking his teeth against his lover’s. Fell accepted it, pulling them into a slightly heated gesture before pulling away, smiling. Sans smiled back, even though the following smirk Fell sported promised bad times ahead. He was ready.

 

 

  
  
******HoneyKetchup**

 

“Are you sure you want to try it?”

 

Sans was looking at him with a dubious, amused expression, as though he didn’t know what he was asking. Stretch would feel insulted if he wasn’t already both half asleep and drunk enough to not actually feel himself slipping off the couch.

 

“Of course I do. Wouldn’t ‘ave asked if I wasn’t.” His slurring voice was probably not helping his case any, but he really did want to try. They had never gotten past cuddling and hugging, he felt it was high time to speed things up a little. He watched in satisfaction as Sans, almost _more_ drunk than he was, crawled across the couch to lean above him, a dopey smile on his face.

 

“Well, don’t blame me if it’s not good, pal.” And with that Sans was kissing him, _Sans was kissing him_ , and it was the best thing he had ever done. It was sweet, it was loving, it was perfect. Until Sans fell over with his full body weight and Stretch realized, a bit belatedly, that his bonefriend had fallen asleep half way through. Oh well, he’d just have to try again when they were sober.

 

 

  
  
**PapayaBerry**

 

Blue rushed into the kitchen, the sound of glass breaking and his boyfriend crying out in pain moving him from the laundry room and through the house faster than a bolt of lightning. Rounding the corner with a slide, he hurried to Papyrus’ side, the tall skeleton holding his hand and attempting to find a cloth.

 

A quick look revealed a broken glass in the sink, a few cuts scattered over Papyrus’ phalanges, only a few deep enough to drip marrow here and there. Panic still fueling him, Blue took charge, gently taking his boyfriend’s hand and grabbing a rag from the far drawer. Once he had rinsed the cuts, he gently wiped away any excess marrow before using a small burst of healing magic to seal them back up.

  
Soon there was no more than a slight discoloration to even show that there had been marks, and Blue kissed the hands he held with pride. A small chuckle above him made Blue turn his head up, only to be met with a sweet skeleton kiss. He smiled, eagerly returning it. He was just glad it hadn’t been something serious.


	3. Batch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, but the last one does have a trigger warning attached to it, please be safe guys.
> 
> Feel free to ask if you aren't sure what a specific ship is.

**SpicyMarmalade**

 

A scream tore through the house, Stretch up and out of his bed before he could really wake up. Barely managing to stay on his feet as he tore through the house, he focused in on the source of the sound, nearly crashing skull first into the kitchen doorway.

 

Fell looked up from where he sat on the floor, Slim in his arms. Stretch took a moment to wake himself up, rubbing at his sockets as he listened to the rattling and heavy, panting breaths that filled the room. Once he was certain he was stable enough to not just fall over, Stretch crawled over to his two lovers, Fell keeping up his gentle caressing over Slim’s skull. Once he was close enough he gently called out to the whimpering skeleton he loved.

 

“Slim? It’s Stretch, can I hold you?” He waited for a moment, repeating himself just once before the scarred and abused skeleton nodded with a jerk, small sobs leaving him between hitched breaths. Stretch slowly, carefully joined in with Fell, murmuring small assurances as they gently pet him, reminding him that they were there, and they weren’t going to leave. They would never leave.

 

  
  
**MapleKetchup**

 

It was so damn cute every time it happened, but it wasn’t like Slim could say that. He was lucky Sans still put up with him and his problems, let alone loved him half as much as he claimed to. But no, this wasn’t about him. No, it was about what happened every time Slim managed to catch his boyfriend off guard with gestures of open affection. 

 

First Sans’ face would brighten in the pale blue flush Slim had grown to adore. Then he would start stuttering, more and more until he finally just hid away in the fluffy hood of his jacket. Then, and this was Slim’s favorite part, he would pick his shy as all hell bonefriend up and tote him around to wherever they had been headed previously. Sans was so small; he felt perfect in his arms. Of course, any attempt to tell him that only made his situation worse, would maybe even prompt a squeak of denial.

 

Even now, as he carried his sweet, precious boyfriend around the quiet town on their way to Grillby’s, Slim had to smile, carefully holding a blush covered Sans close to his chest. He really was lucky.  
  


 

 

**WitheredBlossom**

 

“You’ll have to do better if you want to best the Great Papyrus!” Razz grit his teeth as silence reigned over the forest once more, his senses a bit muffled by the snow that had gotten thrown into his skull. While normally it wouldn’t even be an issue (most dumb enough to attack him didn’t attempt to throw snowballs at his face, nor were skilled enough to land one in his socket), his suitor was one of the most skilled combatants he had ever had the pleasure of sparring with.

 

Unfortunately, his allowance to pun was on the line. As one of the few methods he had to annoy his younger brother (and other skeletons of the Papyrus-persuasion), it wasn’t something he could afford to give up. He looked around for a moment, his back against a frozen tree trunk, before spinning toward a loud crack of a branch, an obvious tell of where Papyrus had gone.

 

Instead of unleashing his attack in a flawless move of pure magnificence, he was tackled to the ground, long arms wrapped firmly around his torso. He noticed even as he fell, however, that Papyrus was sure to keep him from hitting the ground too hard. As soon as they settled Razz attempted to get away, only for his bonefriend to pull him closer with a chuckle.

 

“I do believe that was you losing, darling.” He could hear the smirk in the asshole’s voice, curse him. Only for Pap would he admit defeat.

 

  
  
**CherryEdgeBlossom   (Trigger Warning-Suicide)**

 

“Damn it Boss!” Fell could only groan as Red dragged him through their front door, his clawed hands tearing slightly through the thick sweater he wore. Fell hadn’t meant for this to happen, and he definitely didn’t mean for Red to actually find him. 

 

“Did you find him?!” And of course Rus was here. Well, that was a part of his plan, that his cheery alternate would be there to comfort his brother. That Rus would be there to keep Red from doing something dumb in his absence. To keep his brother from trying to follow him. He couldn’t do this any longer, couldn’t keep up this life he was given. So he had decided to end it, making certain that everything would be taken care of. 

 

But his brother had found him before he could finish it.

 

“Yeah, I found the bastard!” Red was crying, sobbing. Fell could feel the wetness of it seeping into his sweater. By now he was hoisted up onto the couch by Rus, healing magic flowing through him. He couldn’t help the groan of relief that escaped him, the pain in his cervical vertebrae lessening greatly. He could feel Rus on one side and Red on his other, both of them holding him as though if they didn’t, he would blow away. 

  
“Fell, we need to have a serious talk when you wake up.” Rus’ voice was calm, soothing as his magic flowed through Fell’s soul, through his bones. It was all he could do to nod in acceptance before he slipped into a calm sleep, his brother and his alternate keeping a gentle hold on his soul.


	4. Batch 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not that great at writing smut lol So I apologize for that XD
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Edgeberry**

 

Fell blinked as he attempted to wake up, the bright blue eyelights of his boyfriend filling his vision. If he had been home, this would have been cause for concern. Of course, he hadn’t been home for a while now, hadn’t been Underground in years, and so Blue being directly in his space didn’t affect him as much as it probably should have.

 

_He shouldn’t get soft, he should stay on his guard, if he didn’t his brother would die…_

 

There was a tug on the collar of his shirt, Blue looking down at him with concern. His brother’s alternate was ridiculously aware of his thoughts spiraling. Fell smiled, one hand rubbing over Blue’s as he gave him a small peck of a kiss. Blue smiled, then pulled him up into a sitting position.

 

“I made breakfast, it’s your favorite!” Blue exclaimed, excitement showing in how he bounced about the room. Fell couldn’t help but wonder if he used to have that much energy. Taking his lover’s hand in his own, he started for the door.

 

“I’d love to try it.”

 

 

******BerryKustard**

 

“Why are you such a dick?” Red growled, the rhythmic tapping of buttons that had already been filling the room increasing in volume. Sans just grinned, continuing his rather lazy form of gaming. Really, there was no way in hell the other should have been winning, but he was. And it was pissing Red off.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Red screamed as his character was K.O.’d once more, victory going to Sans. He glared at his boyfriend, looking as though he was about to start attacking the other in real life, before starting as Blue hopped between them.

 

“Language Red! Now what did Sans do this time?” They both ignored Sans exclamation of “Hey!” behind Blue, Red folding his arms and, even though he would never admit it, pouting.

 

“He fucking cheats. I don’t know how, but I know he does!” This was yelled in Sans’ direction, who was shrugging, his expression one of clearly false innocence. Blue sighed, before taking the controller from Red and settling back into the couch, starting up another match. Sans raised a brow, but conceded, selecting his character and focusing back on the TV.

 

Within a few minutes Sans had been solidly beaten, then lost once more for the all or nothing round he had proposed. Blue sat back in satisfaction as he beat Sans’ character once more, winning the match with a brutal finishing move. He hopped up, putting the controller on the table before skipping away.

 

“Winners never cheat, cheaters never win!” he yelled from the kitchen, disappearing back to whatever he had been doing. Red and Sans stared at each other for a moment, before gingerly putting the controllers away and turning the TV off. That was enough Mortal Kombat for one day.

 

 

******FloofyHoodies**

 

“Can you give me a smoke?” Slim looked up from his station, Red leaning down with a desperate look on his face.

 

“I can’t, bro confiscated them this morning. Said I should be makin’ an effort to get healthy.” Slim would have laughed at the look of rage that overtook his boyfriend’s face if it wouldn’t, y’know, get him beat up.

 

“I’m gonna kill ‘em both! Boss took mine yesterday, I need a fucking cig!” Red then flopped dramatically in the snow, Slim unable to hold in his snickers.

 

“You can’t go a couple days without one?” Red had a flare for the dramatic when he was in the mood, but there were times when he was being more serious than he let on. Red huffed as he sat up, glaring up at him.

 

“Do I look like I can go a couple days without one? I’m gonna die!” And back in the snow he went. Slim chuckled once more, then pulled his back up pack from under his station. Fishing one from the pack, Slim put the rest back carefully before dangling the goods over the edge of the counter.

 

“Here. Don’t say I don’t ever do anything romantic.” The little squeal of happiness Red released was both terrifying and the cutest thing Slim had ever heard, a deep orange blush blossoming over his skull. Hood up it was.

 

Maybe they really were addicted. To each other at least.

 

Slim gave a mental facepalm. That was the cheesiest line he had ever thought.

 

 

**RottenHoneyBerry**

 

Razz blinked, the bright kitchen light messing with him as he tried to wake up. Even a magnificent skeleton such as himself wasn’t up at this god-forsaken hour, and yet both Stretch and Blue insisted he awaken.

 

Blue was bustling about the table, whatever he was fiddling with hidden from view. Stretch stood at his side, looking tired as hell but smiling. Razz didn’t like that smile. That smile meant the two were planning something. Not that every plan the brothers conspired on together were all that dastardly, but there was the rare occasion in which Razz was left the victim to their whims.

 

Which wasn’t all that unpleasant either, if he was honest, but honesty never suited him all that much.

 

“So, Papy and I talked to Slim yesterday, and we found out something really interesting!” Blue’s voice cut through the quiet, Razz jumping back a bit. Studiously ignoring a snicker from Stretch, Razz crossed his arms.

 

“And what would that be?” Blue giggled as Stretch joined him in front of the table, the two of them looking immensely proud of themselves. Raising a brow, Razz waited with no small amount of trepidation.

 

“Happy birthday!” Razz blinked, confused, as the two brothers stepped out of his line of view, revealing a large cake, his favorite kind. He took a step or two forward, then looked both at Stretch, then at Blue. He was speechless, even he hadn’t remembered his own birthday.

 

There were definitely _no_ tears in his sockets as Stretch began to plate them all some cake.

 

 

**RottenHoney**

 

Stretch was on his last straw with his boyfriend’s shenanigans. He was called, not twenty minutes after Stretch had left the house to spend time with Red, and asked him to come home. Of course, since Razz didn’t dictate his life, Stretch calmly told his boyfriend that he would be home later that evening.

 

The weird thing was that Razz didn’t even yell at him for it.

 

So of course, when he got another call from Razz’s phone two hours later, he answered with a little less annoyance in his tone.

 

“I said I’d be home around-”

 

“Get home now.” Slim’s voice was tight, anger obvious in his tone. It left no room for discussion, so Stretch did as told.

 

Taking a shortcut to the front door, Stretch hurried inside, terrified of what he might find. As angry as Slim sounded, he also seemed worried about something. The front room was empty, as was the kitchen and the bedroom, but the door to the bathroom was closed. They never used that room, as skeletons it really wasn’t a necessity. Gulping, Stretch crossed the hall to the door, gently turning the handle and pushing it open.

 

Razz was sitting in the floor, curled in Slim’s lap, his face was streaked with tears. Stretch felt his heart drop as he knelt beside his alternate, gently taking Razz into his own lap.

 

“I finally got him asleep. He was two steps from a break down when I got here.” Slim’s voice was reproachful, but not damning. Stretch couldn’t help but still feel like a horrible lover.

 

“I’ll take care of him. I promise.”

 

 

**PuppyBerry**

 

Slim could only watch in abject horror as Blue discovered the joy of the cookbook aisle. His small lower began vibrating in place, the stars in his sockets spinning with glee.

 

“Look! They have ones for Mexican cuisine!” And with that Blue was off, looking from shelf to shelf with glee. Slim watched fondly, even though he knew his magic would be killing him later for eating so much.

 

When Blue found new recipes, he was always anxious to try them out. As his husband, Slim got first dibs, which was both a good thing and a bad thing when it came to his Blue’s cooking.

 

“Babe, c’mere!” And there it was, his cue to hold the basket while Blue spent a fair amount of money on _cookbooks_.

 

Slim wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
